


Glass Jars

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I gues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: Each of the sides have a jar and in that jar they can fill it with whatever they want - no one knows whats in Virgil’s though





	Glass Jars

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when listening to the song ‘Fireflies’ and uhh yeah this happened. I asked on annon to a couple of blogs about what should go into some of the sides’ jars cuz i had no idea and was so stuck so thank you to those i sent the asks to :) i hope you like this, i only wrote it in an afternoon so it may not be any good but yeah ^-^”

Tucked away in a corner of his room, there was a jar. None of the other sides knew it was there, or even knew what was in it, it was just there and it was Virgil’s little secret.

Well, they did know he had the jar, they just never saw it and never knew what was in it. See, one time, Thomas had come to them and had gotten them each a jar. When he had given the 4 of them the jars, they were confused – understandably – seeing as now they had an empty medium sized mason jar which was bigger than a jam jar. When they’d received them, Thomas had said for them to fill the jars with whatever they wanted and it didn’t have to be something they’d show the others – ergo, it could be personal/private. They didn’t really understand why Thomas had given them the jars, but they weren’t complaining.

The others had their jars more on display than Virgil, so when one may have entered the others’ rooms and looks inside, the jar and thus its contents were able to be seen.

Logan had placed his jar on his desk, on the side of his wrighting arm. He had filled his jar with his stationary: pens, pencils, rulers, scissors, if it was tall enough and it fitted – it was placed. It helped keep his desk tidy – which pleased him – and it was a nice way to store his stationary instead of having it all in a draw.

Roman had put his on his bedside table and had filled – or was working on filling it – with pieces of paper which were of two colours: red and yellow. If Roman hadn’t explained it to Virgil one time, he would never understand what the slips of paper were. The red pieces contained different ideas he’d had but hadn’t acted upon, so he would go back to them later. He looked at these when he was in need of inspiration or an idea. The yellow slips had different things that the other sides had done that had made him smile, so when he needed a smile he would look at those ones instead.

Patton’s jar was on one of his cupboards and contained – Virgil didn’t even know. It seemed to be just random bits and bobs he found around. He saw a nice stone? That would have gone in the jar. Sweet wrappers? Those too. There were some buttons from his clothes that had fallen off, reels of thread and just random little Knick knacks that he found interesting and he would ‘use later’. Virgil never saw anything that went into the jar come out again, but that could just be him not seeing it happen. Virgil often wondered where he did manage to get half the stuff that was in the jar from, but he never questioned it ad it was Patton’s jar and he guessed it was just his think to keep little things like that around.

None of the others knew what Virgil’s jar held, and he went to certain lengths to keep it that way. The only times the others saw his jar was when Thomas had given it to him and when he had taken it out and drilled some small holes in the lid. His caused a lot of confusion from the others about why he was doing that and what exactly was in the jar for it to need the holes.

Roman had said it may have been a toad or some kind of animal along those lines, Logan had said it may have been a plant – though he doubted it would be able to survive due to the lack of sunlight. Patton had then suggested it may have just been for decoration, but also said that the others shouldn’t press the matter as it was Virgil’s jar and as Thomas had said, they didn’t have to share what the contents of the jar exactly was and that it was okay if Virgil didn’t want to share. Virgil was very grateful to Patton for this. However much the others may have wanted to know, they never asked and so never knew, and Virgil was fine with this.

His jar was hidden in a back corner in his closet, clothes piled around it so if anyone were to go in, they wouldn’t see it, but it was also done so the jar had air too. He would probably be mocked if the other found out what was inside.

It took a lot of thinking and researching for him to decide what to actually put in his jar. Once he’d decided, he then had to go and get the jar ready – hence the drilling – and then to actually go out and gather the things he was going to put inside.

Even though that meant he would need to go out into the mindscape – risk a possibility of running into Roman in the process – and actually finding them, it was worth it. Virgil knew he could probably just conjure them himself, it would ruin the thought so he went and got them physically himself.

On a previous time exploring in the mindscape, he had come across a clearing which no one else seemed to know about. The only source of light there were from the bugs flying around and it was one of the calmest times Virgil had had. So, when Virgil came to actually going out to collect said bugs, he knew where to go (luckily as it was night, he didn’t run in to Roman in the process). He gathered around 10 – maybe less - took them back and put them in his jar. As they were alive – and he intended for them to stay that way – they needed air – thus the holes – and then also feeding – though he wasn’t really sure on that one.

Virgil loved his jar and it was extremely calming in those times when he needed it. He often found himself bringing it out in the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep, after an attack or just so he could look at them (they only really worked at night to the full extent but he did pull them out during the day too). In the dark, the glow from the bugs flying inside the glass was gentle, not too bright and not too dark. A calming glow. However much the others may portray him as the ‘meaner side’ or ‘not one to like this kind of thing’, he had a soft side for these little guys.

They were his little secret love and he wasn’t going to let anyone ruin this. Thomas had given them the jars for a reason and though he may not fully understand, he was just glad he had found the best use for it for him – as he guess the others did too.

He would be forever thankful to Thomas for his jar, even if he may not show it much.

Virgil loved his jar, his jar of fireflies.


End file.
